A Tale of Two Slytherins
by PhoenixRiver7889
Summary: Avery Daegan just wants to complete her seventh year at Hogwarts in peace. But a certain crush, and a new friend could change everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: OKAY! This is the first story that I'm writing that I plan on completing and not leaving to rot in the bottom of some unused cauldron in Professor Snape's lab… **

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns everyone and everything except Avery Daegan, our lovely main character, and my idea of a plot. This story will have some language, smut, and other M characteristics, so if you don't like that, then don't read. If you are still intrigued, but don't want to read smut, I will warn you at the beginning of each chapter if there is. Okay? Okay! On with the story!**

_BRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGG!_

The alarm was ringing so loud in my ear that I shot up in bed. The dream I had been having was unreal, seeing as my professor and secret love was the main focus of it. Sighing, I pulled back the baby blue striped comforter and put my feet on the cold floor.

'_Damn muggle alarm. Figures Mum would buy me THIS particular one.'_

My alarm was made to go off, and if I didn't hit snooze or dismiss in 5 seconds, it rolled off my nightstand and around me room until I got up to shut it off. The "perfect" birthday present from my mother, seeing as I was never an early bird.

Once I caught the damned alarm, I shut it off and slammed it angrily back on my stand.

"Avery! Are you up? You're going to be late!"

Oh mother, how could I forget? Today was my first day back at Hogwarts for my seventh year. It was bittersweet, in a way I would no longer attend the school this time next year, but at the same time, I could perhaps get closer to…

'_NO!'_ My mind screamed, '_Do not think about that!'_

Walking around the bottom of my bed, a soft grey paw darted out and batted my foot. Smiling, I reached down to lift up the cover, and was greeted by the large gold eyes of my kitten, Salem. He backed up and swatted at my hand when I tried to grab him, and darted to the door. I opened the door and he raced down the steps, where my mother was yelling for me again.

"I'm up! I'm up!" I responded.

"Well that's wonderful, but dear, we need to leave in 45 minutes if we are going to make it to King's Cross in time." My father spoke from behind his Daily Prophet. I froze. I was nowhere _near_ ready. Perks of being a procrastinator. I grabbed a blueberry waffle from the stack on the table, and ran back upstairs.

"She never is prepared, is she?"

"No dear, but she's more like you in that way."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hurry, mum!" I frantically said from the backseat. It was 10:58 and the gate would close in two minutes. I HAD to get on the train! Mum pulled up next to the sidewalk, and I jumped out. My trunk already have been shrunk and in my pocket.

"I love you! I'll owl you!" I yelled back at the car as I raced towards platforms 9 and 10. I clutched Salem to my chest, and turning my head back around, I couldn't stop in time, and ran smack into something, or rather, someone.

"Blasted girl! What is your rush?" Came the furious yell from the gentleman who was knocked on the ground along with me on top. I knew that voice…

"Professor Snape?"

"GET. OFF. ME. MISS. DAEGAN."

"Professor! I'm so sorry! I-I…"

"SAVE IT! Why are you in such a rush?"

I stood up and offered a hand to the Potions Master. He pushed it away and got up. Brushing his robes off, he started to ask again.

Mewing distracted us as Salem had flown from my arms and was rubbing against the gateway to 9 3/4.

Just then, the clock struck 11:00 and I was stranded in King's Cross, with the most foul man known in Hogwarts, who just so happened to be my secret crush.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the major delay! I'm having some personal issues and my daughter has been sick. I do apologize, and I'm also going to be changing the POV for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Avery. I do not make any money from this.**

"Uh, well, sir…" Avery stuttered.

"Miss Daegan, use your brain. You're a Slytherin. Follow me." And Snape swept away in his robes, Avery running after him. Kings Cross had become rather busy, and people were everywhere. Avery couldn't keep up and after a few paused moments, she completely lost Snape. Sighing, she stopped and looked around. A hand grabbed her arm, and she stifled a scream as she felt herself be pulled into a nearby alleyway.

Struggling, she yelled out, "Get off me!"

"Miss Daegan! I suggest if you do not want to lose house points already, you will be quiet, " Came Snape's voice from her ear. "We have to Apparate to Hogwarts since you missed the train. Now, hold onto my arm."

Avery slowly took his arm, and tried to hide her shaking. _She was touching the professor!_ She grinned and looked up at him, his eyes smoldering to hers. Her grin dropped and then they were gone with a _pop!_

Stumbling, and almost falling, Avery was caught by Snape. Gasping, she didn't realize her voice until it was too late.

"Oh! Professor!" It came out more flirtatious and close to a seductive moan then she meant it to. A blush rising to her cheeks, she chanced a look at Snape, her bright blue eyes searching his dark ones for a reaction. Lucky for her, Snape was a great person at using his face as a mask when it came to the Dark Lord. He kept his face impassive. Turning, Snape started walking up the cobbled stoned walk and Avery struggled to keep up with his long strides.

Looking around, Avery soon realized that they had Apparated into Hogsmneade Village. Smiling, she came to a walk and began glancing at the stores around her. It was still early – only noon—and the train wasn't set to arrive until 4pm. Turning towards a newer store, Jewels and Gems, she paused, only for a second, as the tail of Snape's robes snuck through the door. Curiousity got the best of Avery, and she opened the door as a small bell tinkled somewhere in the back of the store. Snape was standing off to the side, looking at some necklaces, fingering the chains in his calloused hands.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you that it's not polite to stare?" Avery jumped at his voice, not because of the silence in the room, but the softness of it that sounded so raw.

"Yes, sir, they did." She didn't know what else to say.

"Miss Daegan, please, as of right now, you need not call me 'sir' or 'professor'. When the train arrives tonight, you may refer to me as such. For now, call me Severus."

"Yes, si- Severus."

He sighed, the warmth covering his normally cold body as his named rolled from her tongue. He would never tell her about this. Ever.

**A/N: Again, sorry for it being so short. Busy life and not enough time to work. I'll update again as soon as I can. Reviews would be lovely. I promise if I get at least 5 reviews I will write a longer chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I should probably clarify some things as well as give a little extra background about Avery. First, Severus has been secretly in love with Avery since she started at Hogwarts. He denies it himself, and refuses to accept it. He shivers at the end of the last chapter because he is considered a cold person and lives in the dungeons. No one has any idea about it. Second, since she is so special to him, he w**_**ants**_** her to call him Severus in private.**

**Snape: How do you know what I want?**

**Me: Oh hush and stir your potion.**

**Snape: *pouts***

**Avery: I know what he wants. *winks***

**Me: Oh, get a room!**

**Anyways, Avery is from a pureblood wizarding family and she is in Slytherin. She is the only girl in the family, similar to the Weasley's with Ginny, and she does not have the Dark Mark. Also, lastly, this story is kind of in between book 5 and 6, considering Dumbledore hasn't passed and the war has yet to happen. And if you have read my completely cheesy story with Beá, she will make an appearance in this story as well. Does this clear everything up? I hope so. If not, leave a review! Now, ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Avery ("You do not own me!") (she's in denial. She's adopted.) I do not make money from this! **

Avery still had a blush on her cheeks as she admired the beautiful jewelry in the store. Her fingers trailed along the necklaces hanging around the mannequin's neck and her eyes fell on a beautiful piece. The chain was very tiny, silver and simple; it looked like it would break with the simplest touch. The center stone was the brightest sapphire, very similar to the color of her eyes. Avery touched the fine chain, and a warmth spread through her fingers.

"That there is a love connection necklace." Said a raspy voice from behind her. Avery jumped.

"A- a what?" She asked.

"A love connection necklace." Replied the old shopkeeper with a toothy grin. "The stone itself is picked specifically for its magical powers in bringing true love together. It's also from a sacred place where the witches and wizards used to be sacrificed in the olden days. Very special indeed…" He trailed off. Avery noticed one of his eyes went off to the side as well. It reminded her of Mad-Eye Moody.

"It's very beautiful," She stated. "But no way I could afford this."

"Ah—for you, my dear, I'll drop it to 75 galleons."

"Not today sir, but thank you," She replied as she looked at her watch.

"It may not be here for long…" He told her, a gleam in his eye as if he knew it would be gone soon.

Avery turned and hurried from the store, not noticing Snape had been watching the entire scene. He approached the gentleman, and slid a few coins towards him. The shopkeeper nodded his head, pocketed the money, and took the necklace off the mannequin. He wrapped it in a box and handed it to Snape. Both men didn't speak, as no words needed said.

Avery walked out of Madam Rosemerta's, stomach full of butterbeer, and clutching a bag of two rather large bottles of firewhiskey. Seeing as she was of age, she was able to buy the alcohol. Sneaking into the school for her and her friends, however, was another matter entirely.

Glancing at her watch, she saw it was already four. The train whistled not far from her, and she hurried off to the carriages to wait for Beá, Rowan, and Pansy. Avery wasn't a big fan of Pansy, but she wasn't with the group all that often, and so Avery didn't have to deal with her as much. Pansy preferred to lay herself all over Draco Malfoy, who thought he was the greatest thing in the world. What a lot of people didn't know is that Draco was actually a softie and his entire attitude was all a façade for his family and the dark Lord. Avery, however, knew this because Beá had told her about when he pleaded for help with a tough Transfiguration assignment. They had never spoken, but Avery wasn't even sure what could be said.

As she reached the carriages, lines of students were piling off the train. She shrunk her bag and added it into her pocket. Pulling her trunk out of the other pocket, she enlarged it and started the pile where the students were dropping off theirs. Avery saw quite a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, the Golden Trio, as they were so often called, and many of their other peers. Finally, Avery spotted Beá and Rowan.

"Ave!" Cried Rowan, who started to run towards her friend, but started sliding in mud from recent rain. She shrieked and grabbed out for Beá, who lost her balance, and both girls went down screaming in the mud. Avery started cracking up laughing. She couldn't help it.

Beá and Rowan finally stood up and looked at each other. At this point, Avery was doubled over in laughter, tears rolling down her face. Thinking the same thing, the girls charged at Avery.

"No! No no no!" She squealed as her friends tackled her into the mud. A heaping piles of girls laughing was enough to get anyone's attention.

"Miss Daegan! Miss Chandler! Miss Keeler!" Came the stern voice of Professor McGonagall. The girls stopped laughing, and stood up quickly. Far too fast though, because they slipped again and became another giggling, heaping mess.

"Girls! Stop this nonsense right now! You are to report to your dorms immediately to clean up."

McGonagall walked away, and the Rowan stood up first.

"Geez, what a nice welcome back. Ugh! Look at my clothes!" She turned this way and that and saw there wasn't an inch of her that wasn't covered in mud. Avery and Beá laughed again.

"We're all like that. Come on, let's get up to the castle and change. I gotta tell you what happened today."

"Ooh! Did it have something to do with a teacher that we know?" Asked Beá, in a sing-song sort of voice.

"Actually, yes it did." Came the cool reply of Avery who was then bombarded with questions from her friends. They walked up to the castle, never noticing the pair of dark eyes that followed them.

**A/N: Okay, sorry it's so short! I'm losing my touch. *sob* Also, I just found out that Fifty Shades of Grey was originally a Twilight fanfiction. My sister was freaking out over all the grammatical errors in the story. But anyway, I'll try not to be so boring next time and blaahhh. Because I know that's what this is. *cough* filler chapter *cough***


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for the delay! I've had some personal issues recently and I lost my internet for about a week. I'm hoping to get back in the swing of things and continue with Avery! Read and review, my lovelies.**

After the girls had Scorgified themselves, they made their way slowly up to the castle. Upon entering the doors to the Entrance Hall, it was clear why no one was standing still. It was complete mayhem as students ran around squealing and screaming as Peeves the Poltergeist threw what appeared to be spitballs at the crowd. However, every time a ball landed it exploded into a flower. Some students had a flower on their head, some their shoulder, and one second year Ravenclaw had two in each ear. All of a sudden, there was a loud POP! And Peeves took off up the staircase, his hands covering his bottom. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the group and smiled slightly. He raised his wand again and all the flowers disappeared. A few students chuckled nervously and others in relief. Making their way into the Great Hall, chatter started up again as the students took seats at their House tables. Avery, Rowan, and Beá sat down in the middle of the Slytherin table, and Avery began whispering her story so no one else would hear.

"And then he had me follow him to an alley way and-"

"Wait! YOU WENT WITH SNAPE INTO AN ALLEY? ALONE?" Rowan gasped.

"I felt like I had no choice!" Retorted Avery. Beá just sat at the table stunned. "Besides, how else was I going to get here? Anyway," she continued, "He Apparated with me to Hogsmeade and that's where I spent most of the day before the train arrived."

Rowan and Beá had their mouths hanging open at this point. They glanced at each other and started to say something, but were drowned out by the Great Hall doors opening and Professor McGonagall leading the terrified looking first-years inside. She placed the stool down in front of the teachers table and turned to the new students. Avery took the chance to glance up at the table and saw Snape's eyes watching her. She felt a chill and didn't know if it was a good one or bad one. Luckily, she didn't have time to dwell on it as McGonagall began the sorting.

"Adams, Matthew!" A scrawny boy stumbled his way to the front of the line and sat down on the seat. As the hat started lowering towards the top of his head, it suddenly yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The table next to Slytherin erupted in applause. Matthew ran towards the table, just as "Bray, Casey" became a Ravenclaw. The first Slytherin was "Jameson, Zachariah" and when the table cheered, Avery looked at Snape again. He was still staring at her.

Snape wasn't even bothering with the Sorting. His eyes were fixated on a certain brown-haired, blue-eyed Slytherin who invaded his dreams every night. His every thought was about her when he wasn't brewing or teaching. She somehow got under his skin. _Her skin._ The smooth silky cream color of her skin, the curve of her neck down to just-right sized breasts. She was an average sized girl, probably a size 10 or so, and she radiated _confidence._ That must be what attracted him to her, he thought. For confidence is a sexy thing on a woman, no matter who it is. Hell, even Granger could be sexy sometimes when she wanted to be. But Granger was not his Avery. _ His Avery._ He caught her eye as she glanced up at him, a slight flush appearing on her cheeks. As she looked away, focusing on the Sorting, he noticed her two friends glancing at each other and then her. _Did she tell them of their encounter? _ His brow furrowed in thought, and only when the last student was called, another Slytherin, did he come back to Earth.

Dumbledore stood and spread his arms out. The chatter in the Hall immediately died down.

'Welcome, welcome! I have a few start-of-term notices before we begin to fill our bellies. First, as always, the Forbidden Forest is off-limits to everyone. Second, we have added a little extra to the House Cup winners at the end of the year."

At this, whispers began all around the room. Dumbledore raised his arms again, and it became quiet.

"The House that has the most points, end-of-year, will win the House Cup. The winning House will also not have to participate in any final exams, unless of course, they choose to do so."

Smiles broke out all across the Hall, and excited chatter became raised. Finally Dumbledore cleared his throat, and added, "We also would like to welcome our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Alexander Riggenbach." Polite applause filled the room as a younger looking teacher stood up three seats down from Dumbledore. He bowed slightly, and smiled. He had sandy blonde hair that fell past his shoulders, and big brown eyes that seemed to be a window. As he took his seat, Snape chanced a look at Avery. She was whispering out the side of her mouth to her friends, and they looked in awe at her. Just as Snape looked back at Dumbledore, he announced that the feast would begin. Food appeared all over the tables, and the student noise level became increasingly loud.

Snape ignored the chatter of the other teachers and ate in silence. He brooded his thoughts and before he knew it, the food had disappeared and dessert took its' place.

After what seemed like an eternity, the dessert cleared away and Dumbledore stood up, his arms out like a bird. When the chatter ceased, Dumbledore spoke.

"I hope you all have enjoyed the feast! Classes begin tomorrow morning, so, Prefects, lead the First Years to the dormitory. Everyone else is dismissed. Have a good night and sleep well."

The Prefects stood up and began calling to the First Years. Snape noticed how Avery was now not answering her friends' attempt to get out whatever it was she was hiding. As they left through the doors, Snape jumped up and stalked out the door nearest the table. He walked briskly down the hall into the dungeons, and slammed his door shut to his rooms. Sliding down to the floor, he put his head in his hands and sighed.

_How could this happen? Lily is the only one-ONLY ONE- I will ever love. No, this is just child's lust. Stop this, Snape. You know better than that._

Standing, Snape started undressing as he headed towards bed. Laying down in just his boxers, his hand absentmindedly slid down and started to stroke himself. His head kept screaming "Lily" but his heart, was in a different place entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I cannot apologize enough for my absence. Work has been hectic. Baby Girl is getting bigger…and badder. I'm trying to go back to school and there is just not enough time in the day for everything. Nevertheless, I have a spankin' new chappie for yinz and I'm rather excited I could deliver it. Woo! **

**Edit: There is some "touching" in here of the self. So, ya know, if it isn't your thing, just skip it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Avery, Professor Riggenbach, and the plotty. Plotty has been naughty.**

Morning had come way too fast for Avery. The sunlight crept through the crack in her drapes along her poster bed. Groaning, she rolled onto her side and reached a hand out to grab her watch off her nightstand.

"Holy shit, it's alive."

Avery jumped at the voice and dropped her watch. Laughter echoed throughout the room.

"Better hurry, Ave, " Called Rowan. "We'll be late."

The door to the dormitory slammed shut, and she pulled her drapes back. Sighing, she slid her feet into her slippers and walked to the end of the bed. Salem gracefully walked out from under her bed and wrapped himself around her ankles. Chuckling, she bent down and gave him a pat before opening her trunk and pulling out her jeans and sweater for the day.

The showers were empty, so Avery took as much hot water as she wanted. Who cares if she was late? This is what she really wanted. Warmth. A loving touch. _Severus._Her mind wandered to a faraway place where she was with him.

_His hair silky in between her fingers. Their lips touching lightly at first, then more eager. A hunger within._

She dropped her hand to her folds and began slowly rubbing her fingers along before settling on her clit.

_He pulled her close and started to kiss along her neckline. She moaned quietly and whispered his name in his ear. Feeling him harden, she started stroking him. He groaned softly as her soft, small hand worked up and down his length. Her center began to feel warmer and slicker as she touched him. His hand slid down her back and around her buttocks. Finally, he reached her slick center and gingerly touched her clit._

As she held herself against the wall of the shower, she felt herself explode. She bit her lip to keep back a moan as she rode her ecstasy out. The water was starting to turn cold, and as she shut it off, she wondered what it would really be like to kiss him.

Avery dressed quickly, and stole a glance at her watch.

_Shit! _Class had started twenty minutes ago and it was potions. Grabbing her sidepack, she raced out the girls dorm and into the common room. A few first years turned to look at the racing girl, who hopped out the portrait door and into the hallway, nearly colliding with some Hufflepuffs who must've just left the classroom.

Ignoring the rude comments from them, she slowed to a jog and turned the corner. Trying to catch her breath, she reached for the door handle. She pushed. It was locked.

_What the fuck?_

Glancing up and down the hall, she shifted from foot to foot and knocked. The door rattled for a moment and then unlocked. Opening slowly, she saw her whole potions class separated into small groups and working over bubbling cauldrons. Avery took a step in, and Snape looked up at her.

"Miss Daegan, it seems that you are an incompetent fool and cannot even be to a class on time. Detention, tonight. Six sharp. Do. Not. Be. Late."

Avery opened her mouth to argue, but closed it and settled on a small "Yes, sir."

"Instructions are on the board. You will have to do it alone, seeing as we don't have an even amount of students."

She nodded her head and walked over to grab a cauldron. Then looked to the board for instructions. After she gathered her ingredients, she began the potion. She never noticed the eyes that watched her, stared, drinking in her appearance.

Avery's stomach started growling. She forgot breakfast.

_Fuck._

**A/N: I'm apologizing in advance right now. I know this chapter is short and is more of a filler chapter, but a lot is going on right now in my life. My sister's best friend passed away last night, so this may be another week or two before a push out another chapter. Bear with me, please! And review. They make me happy. **


End file.
